


A Seven Days Girl

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother Complex, Brotherly Love, Embarrassing moments, Extremely overprotective big brother, F/M, Family, Gen, Overprotective!Tadashi, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tadashi has a dangerous dark side, Tadashi is still a nice big brother, and sister complex?, brother bonding, brother-sister bonding, female!Hiro, funny moments, horrible experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Hiro screams loudly one morning, terrified to see that he has changed into a “girl”. Now, he must tries to spend his time as girl until God-knows-when while his older brother and friends are trying to solve this problem.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls Just Wanna Have Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053595) by [saturnxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnxk/pseuds/saturnxk). 



> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 1**

It was a really nice Thursday morning. The weather of September. It felt really nice that made Tadashi wanted to sleep all day underneath his blanket. He was enjoying his time in the dreamland until a bloody scream assaulted his ears.

“AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!”

Tadashi jolted up and leaped out from his bed, trying to see what happened. He was stopped when he saw a cute girl, with black long hair, chubby cheeks, and glossy lips, sitting on his brother’s bed. He didn’t remember if he had ever seen the girl before. And wondering if she was Hiro’s friend, or girlfriend? But, when did she come?

He didn’t see Hiro, so he cautiously walked to the bathroom without taking his eyes off of the mysterious girl. He knocked on the bathroom door, “Uumm, Hiro? Did you bring your friend here? Or is she your girlfriend?”

No answer from inside the bathroom, instead, the girl answered him, “Dashi, it’s me. Hiro.” She looked terrified. Tadashi only stared at him, shocked. _That girl was Hiro? His baby brother? What the heck?!_

“Oh my God, Dashi! I’m a girl! I changed into a girl! What happened to me?!?!” Hiro got up from his bed and paced frantically.

Tadashi only stared at hi—her in dumbfound. He didn’t believe on what he was seeing right now. Hiro, his baby brother, was not a boy anymore. He was a girl now. He changed into a girl, in one night. Did he do something wrong last night??

“Dashi! Stop staring at me like that! Help me out!” Hiro yelled at him, with a feminine voice.

“Uuh, okay?” Tadashi rubbed his back neck, “What did you do last night?”

Hiro raised hi—her eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You know, the thing you did last night, or maybe even before that.”

He—she was trying to recall on what she did yesterday that might possibly changed him into a girl overnight. “Nothing. I only played the game you bought last week all day.”

“Anything else?” Hiro shook her head. Tadashi sighed. What in the world happened to his baby brother? Another sigh escaped from Tadashi, “Luckily, aunt Cass is still in Grandma’s house until tomorrow. So at least, we have two days to figure out what has happened to you.” He looked at her, “And solve the problem.”

She nodded, unsure of what to do at the moment. “Anyway, I’ll go take a bath now. I have a class in an hour,” Tadashi said, as he looked at the clock.

After he finished his bath, Tadashi put his books into his brown satchel and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. While eating his breakfast, he saw how worried Hiro was, being a girl and all. It was all written on hi—her face. He smiled and ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry, knucklehead. I’m here for you. We’ll figure it out and change you back soon.”

Hiro looked up to him and smiled weakly. “Alright. I’m off to school now. Just text me, or even call me, if something bad happen. Or if you need anything. Okay?” Hiro just nodded. Tadashi hesitated at first, not wanting to leave Hiro all alone. But he needed to go, so he finally off to SFIT.

**-oOo-**

A few hours later, Tadashi just finished his last class when he received a text from Hiro.

Baby Bro: Hey, Dashi.

Tadashi: Hm?

Baby Bro: Can you help me with something?

Tadashi arrived at his private lab. He sat on a stool nearby and replied Hiro’s text.

Tadashi: Sure. What is it?

He was wondering on what Hiro needed right now.

Baby Bro: Can you borrow some bras for me?

He was so damn shocked that even made him fell off from the stool, “WHAT?!” He was blushing, feeling a bit embarrassed. _‘There is NO WAY I dare to do that!’_

Tadashi: Hiro, are you serious?! People might think I’m a pervert!

Baby Bro: Dude! It’s just for a few days until I change back to normal! Besides, my front is not feeling comfortable right now.

Tadashi: What front?

Baby Bro: *Face-palmed emoticon* MY FRONT! Don’t you dare make me say the word!

He paused for a while. Trying to figure out what Hiro meant by ‘hi- *cough* her front’. It took him a quite some time before he realized what ‘her front’ meant. He was once again blushing.

He slumped down, covering his flustered face with his hands. _‘Oh my God! Why am I such an idiot!?’_ he screamed in his mind.

Tadashi: Ooh! O-okay?

Baby Bro: Okay for what? Are you going to help me or should I buy some by myself, like, right now? 

Tadashi: Don’t you dare go out like that! Especially ALONE without me!

Baby Bro: So?

Tadashi: Fine! I’ll try to ask for a help.

Tadashi sighed in frustration. To whom he should ask for help? Then he remembered Honey and Gogo. Maybe, just maybe, they could help him.

He went out from his lab, searching for the girls. He found the gang talking in Fred’s side of room. “Uumm, guys, can you help me with something? Especially Gogo and Honey?” he asked. They tilted their heads in confusion. “Sure,” they said in unison. Tadashi instructed them to follow him to his lab.

Once they were in Tadashi’s lab, they saw how nervous he looked like. And he was fidgeting, too. _Something was definitely wrong._

“Uuum, Honey, Gogo, can you help me with something?”

“Sure!”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tadashi gathered all his courage and then blurted out the words, “Can I borrow your bras?”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And then, Tadashi’s vision suddenly turned black.

**-oOo-**

After the episode where Tadashi got a punch on his face from Gogo, lying unconscious on the floor for ten minutes after her punch, and he woke up to earn some unreadable looks on his friend’s faces, Tadashi felt like a hawk was eyeing him as a prey. And he knew too well where that came from.

“I never knew that you’re actually a pervert, Hamada,” Gogo said.

“What?! No!! It’s not like that!”

“Then what is it?” Honey asked.

“Yeah, dude. Why do you want to borrow their bras? Are you trying to do a cross-dressing thing?” Fred asked.

“Uh, I don’t think Tadashi is actually into a cross-dressing thing,” Wasabi said.

“Guys! No! They’re not for me. They’re for Hiro,” Tadashi stated.

Silence, again.

“So, now you’re trying to accuse your own younger brother?” Gogo asked again, narrowing her eyes.

“No! Of course, not!”

“Then explain!” Gogo demanded him. Tadashi sighed. So, he tried his best to explain Hiro’s situation to them. After a few minutes of explanation, Honey’s face was beaming.

“Honey, what’s with that face?” Wasabi asked.

“I really, really, want to see Hiro right now!”

They raised their eyebrow. “Well, I don’t think we can lend you our bras, because it’s not good for her healthiness. So we need to buy some in an underwear shop nearby. And, I could lend her some of my old clothes for her to use. Aaaww!! I’m sure she will look cute in those dresses!” Honey said with enthusiast.

Fred put his elbow on Tadashi’s shoulder, “I think it sounds great. What about you, dude? Want to see her in dresses?” Tadashi bit his lower lip.

**-oOo-**

“I’m home! Hiro?”

Hiro heard Tadashi’s voice from downstairs. She went down while hugging a pillow. “Oh, so you’re back. And, bringing the gang, too?”

“Hiiiirrrooooo, I’ve brought you some clothes! Oh and the bras you need, too!” Honey said, gleefully.

“O…kay?” she raised her eyebrow.

Tadashi saw the pillow Hiro was hugging, confused. “Hiro, why are you hugging a pillow?” He asked. Then, he earned an incredulous look from Hiro and the gang’s faces.

“Did you just ask that?! Seriously?!” Hiro asked, not believing on Tadashi’s question.

“What?” Tadashi felt dumbfound.

“Tadashi, did you just expect your brother, I mean, sister, to come down with something jiggling on her chest?” Gogo asked, still with an incredulous look on her face. Hiro blushed after hearing the ‘jiggling’ part.

He slumped down and covered his face in embarrassment, again, for being so slow to notice those kinds of things. The others just shook their heads. “Not again!” he said, still feeling embarrassed.

**-oOo-**

After giving Hiro the clothes and taught her on how to wear a bra, Gogo and Honey came down to the living room. Wasabi was sipping on his iced-tea, while Fred was eating a donut. Tadashi? Well, he’s still hiding his face.

“Don’t feel embarrassed too much, Tadashi,” Honey said.

“Yeah, you didn’t know because you never had a sister,” Fred said.

He looked up to his friends, “But still, why am I being really slow when it’s about these kinds of things?!”

Twack!

“Woman up!”

“I think I will be like that too, if I were in Tadashi’s position,” Wasabi stated.

They heard the sound of footsteps coming down from the stairs. Hiro appeared in front of them, wearing a pink pyjama dress with bear motif on it. She blushed, and feeling uncomfortable with wearing a dress. Honey squealed and immediately taking pictures of Hiro with her phone. While the others just stared at her, mouths gaped open.

“Stop staring at me like that!” Hiro protested at their stares.

Gogo popped her gum and said, “You actually look good in dress.”

Hiro looked at her, horrified, “You’re not serious with that, right?”

They were debating about how pretty, or cute she was with dress. Even Honey and Gogo were planning on taking her shopping. Wasabi and Fred just chuckled at Hiro’s funny reactions on the plan. While Tadashi just stood there, looking at Hiro, with jaw opened.

Hiro noticed this, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He sighed hopelessly, “I know I’m not supposed to say this. But, if you’re not my sibling, you’re actually my type.”

Another silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I never knew that my older brother is actually a lolicon.”

“I’M NOT!”

**-oOo-**


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 2**

“So, how does it feel?”

Hiro raised her eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Tadashi seemed a bit reluctant to ask, but he asked her anyway because of his curiosity, “Well, being a girl I meant.”

A sigh escaped from Hiro’s mouth. She looked confused, uncomfortable, and afraid. “You know, it’s not easy. I was born as a boy, living my life as a boy, but the next thing I knew, I changed into a girl.”

Somehow, Tadashi could understand how Hiro felt right now. He couldn’t even imagine if he was in Hiro’s place. He would freak out if he really changed into a girl, too. And maybe, he would go crazy.

“Ugh! I can’t forget that embarrassing moment!” Hiro said, breaking Tadashi’s thoughts. “What moment?” Hiro stared at him incredulously. “Did you remember what I went through last night? The one that made me feel humiliated for life?!” Tadashi tried to recall about what happened last night.

**-oOo-**

_Everyone was talking about things in the living room. And sometimes, they, in the exception of Tadashi, would tease Hiro. They were complimenting on how cute and beautiful she was as a girl. And how she would make the guys around her swoon and maybe even try to date her. But of course, after that part, they heard a broken glass sound. They turned their heard toward the source of the broken glass sound, and saw how dark Tadashi’s expression was, while the glass in his hand was broken with some pieces fell to the floor and blood flew down from his hand to his wrist._

_Everyone, except Hiro, could only stare at him and said in their mind, ‘Big brother really hates that dating part. And the poor guy will face the big brother’s wrath if he ever finds him.’_

_Hiro? She freaked out and approached him, looking really panic, “Dashi! Your hand is bleeding!” Hiro’s voice pulled him back to reality and he smiled, “Don’t worry, knucklehead. I’m fine. Just need to clean it up and wear a bandage.”_

_“B..but..”_

_“Nu-uh! Don’t worry, okay? Maybe you can help me with bringing me the first aid kit?” Hiro nodded, still afraid of seeing her brother’s wound, but she went to get the first aid kit anyway._

_Gogo broke the silence, “Overprotective much?”_

_Tadashi scoffed, “What? I’m her big brother, so it’s fine with me being protective of my younger sibling, right?”_

_“He really does have that brother complex,” Honey said._

_“Yeah. The guy who dates her in the future will be in between lucky and unlucky,” Fred added._

_Tadashi looked at them in confusion, “What do you mean by that?”_

_“He meant, that guy will be lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend like female Hiro, but will be unlucky because he must face your wrath if you ever find out about him,” Wasabi explained._

_“Isn’t it a good thing?”_

_The gang only sighed, knowing how Tadashi is ‘extremely protective’ if it was all about Hiro. Not long after that, Hiro came back with the first aid kit in her hands._

_After Tadashi’s wound had been cleaned up, Hiro’s expression suddenly changed into something unreadable. “Hiro, are you okay?” Tadashi asked in worry._

_Hiro nodded slowly and stood up, “Yeah, I suddenly feel a need to pee.” She hurriedly went toward the bathroom near the living room. The others just stared silently at the bathroom door she just closed. But, a few seconds later, the door cracked open slowly._

_“Uuum, Honey? Gogo?” Hiro called in a low voice as she peeked out through the opened door._

_“Yes?” They answered in unison._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Can you teach me how to pee?”_

**-oOo-**

Tadashi finally remembered, “O-oh! That one. Yeah, it must be really embarrassing.” He rubbed the back of his neck with the uneasiness feeling. Hiro covered her face with her hands, “I don’t want to meet them again if I’m still a girl like this. I feel ashamed of myself!”

Tadashi sighed and ruffled Hiro’s now long hair, “It’s fine, Hiro. Don’t worry. I will try anything to change you back. And even if you won’t change back, just remember that I love you no matter what. Okay?”

Hiro looked at Tadashi. Sincerity was shown on his face. She nodded and gave him a smile, “Promise?” Tadashi smiled, “I promise. Though maybe I must get used to call you baby sister then.” Hiro elbowed him playfully and Tadashi laughed at her.

“Well, I’m off to school now. Remember to text me or call me if you need anything or there is a problem,” he said as he stood up and grabbed his brown satchel. “I know that already. I texted you yesterday, remember?”

He ruffled Hiro’s hair again, but swatted away by Hiro’s hand, “No touching the hair!”

“Alright, alright. I’m off now!”

With that, Tadashi went outside and drove his moped off to school. Hiro sighed, then she walked upstairs. Trying to find something to keep her busy while her older brother was in SFIT.

**-oOo-**

**Three hours later..**

“I’m bored! I’m bored! I’m bored!” Hiro whined, rolling back and forth on her bed while hugging her pillow. She stopped and laid on her stomach. She sighed, “I wish Tadashi is here. Maybe we could do something fun.” She let out another sigh and pouted. Until an idea came to her.

She shot up and sat on her bed, “That’s it! I can go to the nerd school and find something to do there!”

She stood up and opened her wardrobe. She didn’t know what to wear. But then she remembered about the clothes Honey brought for her to wear. She took out the paper bags and tried to find something she might like. And, she found it. It was knee-length pink dress with a black ribbon above the chest part. She also found a black cardigan.

“Maybe I could borrow aunt Cass’s shoes,” she mumbled to herself and changed her clothes.

**-oOo-**

Hiro stared at the campus building  in front of her in awe, “Wooaaahh, I didn’t know that SFIT is this big!”

She suddenly felt confused. How could she find Tadashi in there if the main building was that big. _‘Maybe I could go to his lab. He ever said to me that he has his own private lab,’_ she thought. She looked around her and saw two guys. She approached them and asked, “Excuse me, but can you show me where robotics lab is?”

The guys looked at her and surprised to see a beautiful girl in front of them. then, one of the guys who had a red hair and brown eyes grinned and circled his arm around Hiro’s shoulder, “Sure! We’ll take you there. Anything for a beautiful lady like you.”

_‘Is he trying to flirt with me?!’_ she raised her eyebrow. “Uh, okay?”

The red haired guy just grinned, while his brown haired friend just sighed and shook his head. On the way, the red haired guy tried to have some talk with her, but she mostly ignored him. She frowned silently. Wishing to arrive at the lab as soon as possible and get rid of the annoying red haired guy next to her.

“We’re here!”

“Ah, thank goodness! Uumm, thank you for taking me here.”

“You’re welcome, gorgeous,” he said, slipping a small paper into Hiro’s pocket on her cardigan. She raised her brow. “Call me later,” he winked at her and left with his friend. _‘He’s definitely trying to flirt with me!’_ she shouted in her mind. Then shrugged it off and walked inside the lab building.

She tried to find Tadashi’s lab. But oh God, the lab was really spacious! It would take her an hour to find her older brother in that maze of lab building. She tried to find someone nearby to ask, but this time, it must be a girl. She didn’t want to deal with another flirtatious guy again.

She approached a girl who was standing a few meters away from her and asked where Tadashi’s lab was. After the girl gave her the direction, she thanked her and walked away to Tadashi’s lab. She saw a blue door and opened it. Inside the room, she saw some amazing techs. She felt awe but shook her head and continued to find Tadashi’s lab.

After a minute of walking, he saw another blue door with ‘Tadashi Hamada’ written on the nameplate beside the door. She took a breath and knocked the door. “Come in!” She heard Tadashi said inside the room and opened the door.

“Dashi?” she peeked through the door, trying to find Tadashi’s figure.

“Hiro?!” Tadashi was shocked to see her there. “Come in.”

She walked in and closed the door behind her. “Hiro, what are you doing here? And how did you find my lab??”

Hiro pouted, “I’m bored alone at home. So, I decided to come here. I remembered you have a private lab here. So it’s true, huh?” She looked around the lab.

“And how did you find my lab? This building is like a maze for someone who’s never been here before.”

“Yeah, but trust me, not only this building. The whole campus is like a maze. Well, I asked some people. But I don’t like the first one. He’s an annoying flirtatious guy. He even gave me his number,” she said as she took out the small paper from inside her pocket.

Tadashi took the paper away from Hiro and his expression was darkened. Hiro didn’t notice his darkened expression and just looked at him in confusion. “Do you mind if I take this paper?”

Hiro just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, “Just take it. I don’t need it anyway.”

“Good,” Tadashi said, with a devilish smile on his face. His hand was squeezing the paper in his hand. He had _something_ in his mind right now.

While in Tadashi’s lab, Hiro found some things that kept her busy. Like trying to fix Tadashi’s broken inventions. A half hour later, the gang came in and they talked together about so many stuffs until it was almost 5 and it was time to go home. But before that, Tadashi told Hiro to wait for a while in his lab while he and the gang went out to finish something. She nodded, while the gang looked confused.

Outside the lab, Tadashi said he wanted to confront someone who dared to flirt with his baby sister. Unknown to Hiro, Tadashi did some research about the number and found out that the number belonged to a certain guy named Samuel Muffinkid. He knew that guy because he was well known as a womanizer and loved to flirt with cute or beautiful girls he could find. Sometimes, he would date those girls, sleep with them, and dump them like a piece of trash. And that thing really made his head boiled and he was filled with rage.

He and the gang found the guy and he approached him with a dark murderous aura around him. The gang didn’t dare to stop Tadashi when his dark side appears. All they could do was to wish it would end soon and pray so Tadashi wouldn’t kill someone. After all, even God knew what would happen if you mess up with an extremely protective big brother.

**-oOo-**

“By the way, what was the thing you and the gang finished earlier?” Hiro asked. She and Tadashi were walking to the parking lot where he parked his moped. “Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing. And it won’t be a problem anymore.”

Hiro narrowed her eyes, finding her older brother a bit suspicious. Tadashi grinned and ruffled her hair, “I said it’s nothing, knucklehead.”

“Huuft, okay then,” she huffed.

“Want some ice cream before we go home?”

Hiro’s face was beaming when she heard that, “With some gummy bears on top of it?”

Tadashi chuckled, “Sure. Anything for my cute baby sister!”

“I really hate it when you say that! I’m not a baby anymore! But, I will let it slide for now. Come on! I want that ice cream now!”

“Okay, okay,” Tadashi chuckled more, seeing how cute his baby sister was.

**-oOo-**

Meanwhile, the gang was watching the red haired guy and his brown haired friend who were just fifty meters away from them in pity. The red hair guy was curled up on the floor, crying in fear. While his friend was trying his best to calm him down.

_‘If you dare to flirt with my baby sister again, I will hunt you down. And I will make sure you will never dare to show your face, including to me or my baby sister, ever again!’_

The words that came out from Tadashi Hamada were still ringing, clearly, in his head. It sounded really dangerous, like even his words could kill him in any minutes. Maybe, even Tadashi Hamada was the danger itself. The very source of the danger he wished he never met in his lifetime. Now, the red haired guy knew one thing that changed his life drastically.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Never mess up with one hell of an extremely protective big brother, ever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for those who gave me some reviews and put this story in their favourite and follow lists. Those really motivated me to write more! Yes, actually, I’ve been thinking on the idea of some guys trying to flirt with Hiro and overprotective Tadashi confronts them. We all know how dangerous an extremely overprotective big brother is. And Tadashi is no exception, lol!
> 
> Next chapter, I will have aunt Cass to make an appearance and sees the female Hiro. What do you think her reaction will be? Oh, I will have a really fun time imagining it, lol!
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Don’t forget to leave a kudo and comment! Until next time~


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.  
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 3**

It was Saturday morning. Tadashi didn’t have any classes on weekend. So, he and Hiro were watching a movie right now. They sat on the couch, with their comfortable positions. Apparently, Hiro still had no sign of turning back into guy soon.

Hiro sighed. She couldn’t focus on the movie they were watching. So many thoughts were running in her head. Tadashi noticed this. “Hey, is there something wrong?”

She turned her gaze to look at him, “No. It’s just that, I really have things running in my head right now.”

“Still worried about ‘that’?”

Hiro nodded. Tadashi raised his hand and ruffled her hair, “Hiro, don’t worry about that. I’ve told you, that I and the others will find the way to solve this problem and change you back. I know it’s hard for you, but please, be patient for a while, okay?”

“I know. But if I don’t change back, you’ll still be my brother, right?”

He smiled, “Of course! Nothing will ever change that. And I will stick with you until you grow old and grey!”

She snorted at him, “Oh, man. I have to live with one hell of a brother complex like you till I’m old!” Tadashi pouted at her, “Hey, it’s called being a protective older brother, you know!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she said nonchalantly. Then, a smile appeared on her face. “Thanks, nii-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Hiro,” he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Boys, I’m home!” Aunt Cass suddenly appeared right behind them. They were shocked and looked back at her. “Did you two miss me? I hope you didn’t go into troubles like-” she stopped when she saw her oldest nephew, wrapping his arm, around a mysterious girl. Right in front of her.

Aunt Cass sighed, “Tadashi, I just went to grandma’s house for a few days and you already dare to bring home your girlfriend when I wasn’t around?”

Tadashi was surprised at her accusation and tried to defend himself, “What?! No, aunt Cass! This is-” Aunt Cass cut him, “Tadashi, don’t try to hide it now. I already saw it with my own eyes. I’ve told you that you can have any girl you want as a girlfriend. But, she looks really young.”

“Aunt Cass, listen-”

“She looks like she is around Hiro’s age.”

“Yeah, she is fourteen. But-”

Aunt Cass didn’t even let him finish his words, “Tadashi, I have raised you and Hiro for eleven years. But I didn’t raise you to be a lolicon!”

His jaw dropped. He then realized at what she said, “What?! Aunt Cass, I’m not a lolicon! And she is NOT my girlfriend!”

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, “Really? Then who is she?”

Before he could answer, Hiro answered her first, “Aunt Cass,” she looked at her. Aunt Cass just stared at her. “It’s me, Hiro,” Hiro said, slowly. She was worried with what her reaction would be.

Silence filled the living room. The siblings were staring at their aunt with anxiety. Aunt Cass was just stood still, no words coming out from her.  Their anxiety grew more. But, after a few minutes of silence, aunt Cass fainted.

**-oOo-**

After aunt Cass got her consciousness back, the three of them were now sitting on the dining chairs. They felt uneasy with the unreadable look on their aunt’s face. “So,” she started, “Are you a cross-dressing fetish now, Hiro?”

“Aunt Cass, I’m not a cross-dressing fetish!” Hiro said, couldn’t believe at her accusation.

She narrowed her eyes, “Hiro, I don’t mind if you like to cross-dress. It’s not like I will prohibit you for that.” She sighed, “I just can’t believe that you like to cross-dress behind my back. I really want to dress you up with cute clothes, too, you know.”

Tadashi’s jaw opened, while Hiro stared at her incredulously. “Aunt Cass, Hiro isn’t cross-dressing right now. In fact, he somehow changed into a girl in one night. And we’re still trying to figure out on how to change him back,” Tadashi explained to her.

“So, it’s real?”

“Yes,” Tadashi answered.

She suddenly stood up and touched Hiro’s breast, and squeezing it. Hiro jumped back and crossed her arms in front of her breasts, “Aunt Cass! Why the heck did you do that!?” She was blushing so hard. And Tadashi’s face also reddened after seeing what his aunt did to his bro-, *cough* sister.

“So they are real. And bigger than mine, too, when I was about your age. I guess you got that gene from your father’s side, huh?” she sighed, and somehow she looked sad and envious at the same time.

“Please, just don’t do that again. It’s really embarrassing, and uncomfortable, you know!”

“Alright. Anyway, I’m glad that my oldest nephew is not a lolicon,” she sighed again, in relief.

Tadashi groaned, “Aunt Cass!” She and Hiro chuckled at him. That, was until Hiro felt something weird. “Uh, I think I need to go to the bathroom,” she said as she stood up from her chair. “Another need to pee?” Tadashi asked. “You know how to pee, right?” Aunt Cass added.

“No. And yes, aunt Cass. Just, don’t say that thing again!” Hiro suddenly remembered her embarrassing moment about that. She quickly walked to the bathroom. They just at there while they waited for Hiro to come back. Until they heard a bloody scream from the bathroom. They hurriedly went to the bathroom door.

“Hiro, are you okay?!” aunt Cass asked in panic.

“Hiro, what happened?!” Tadashi asked in panic, too.

Hiro opened the door, and fell down to her knees. There were tears and fear written on her face. She mumbled something, but the two couldn’t hear it. “Hiro honey, please say it louder. We can’t hear you,” aunt Cass said.

“Tadashi, aunt Cass! I’m dying!” Hiro screamed in fear. They were confused. “Blood! There is blood on my underwear! Oh my God! Am I dying?! Am I going to die soon?! Please tell me!” Hiro’s body was trembling in fear. Tadashi and aunt Cass were trying to figure out what she meant. Until a realization came to aunt Cass.

“O-oh, that! Hiro, you’re not dying,” she said.

“I, I’m not?” she asked, still in fear.

Aunt Cass nodded, “Mhm! It means you’re having your period now.”

“Period? Isn’t that just for girls?” Tadashi asked in confusion. Aunt Cass gave him an incredulous look, “And what is Hiro right now?” Tadashi face-palmed and groaned, “Uh, not again!”

She just shook her head, “I will go to my room and see if I still have a spare sanitary pad for her. Tadashi, go upstairs and bring down a clean underwear for Hiro. And Hiro, just stay here until we get back, okay?”

Hiro nodded, as the two went separated way to get the things she needed.

**-oOo-**

**Four hours later, around 4 pm..**

“Uugh, Dashi, it really hurts,” Hiro said while clutching her hands on her abdomen. She groaned, feeling the pain of having a period for the first time. Tadashi looked at her in worry. “Want me to get you a bottle of warm water? Aunt Cass said it will help you to reduce the pain if you compress it to your abdomen.”

She nodded, “Sure. Just, don’t take too long.”

“Okay.”

Tadashi went down. After five minutes, he came back with a bottle of warm water in his hand. He gave it to Hiro. She took the bottle and compressed it to her abdomen. Tadashi just sat on Hiro’s bed, watching her, hoping it really helped her reduce the pain.

“Has she come back from grocery shopping? I think I need to change the pad now. It’s getting uncomfortable.”

“I think she will come back soo-” He was cut when he heard aunt Cass’s voice, “I’m home!” Tadashi stood up, “I will ask her for a new pad.”

He went downstairs and met aunt Cass in the kitchen. “Hey, aunt Cass.”

“Oh, hey, Tadashi. How is Hiro?” she asked. “Well, she is compressing her abdomen with a bottle of warm water, just like what you suggested earlier. But she said she needs a new pad now,” he explained to her. Aunt Cass suddenly groaned at this, realizing something, “Uh, I really forgot about that.”

Tadashi raised his eyebrow. “You see, the one I gave her was actually the last one I had. I planned on buying a new stock but I forgot about that. How about you go to the market and buy a new stock for her?”

“What? Why me?!”

“Tadashi, I just came back from there. And I need to prepare the dinner. Come on, Tadashi. You don’t want to see her uncomfortable right? Besides, it will be bad if we keep her with that full of blood pad.”

He groaned. He really didn’t want to go and buy those pads. It would be really embarrassing for a guy like him to buy sanitary pads. But he couldn’t possibly let his baby sister feeling uncomfortable with the dirty pad. Moreover, she was in pain now and he was worried about what would happen to her if she didn’t change the pad as soon as possible. He sighed in defeat.

“Okay, then. I’ll go now. I can’t let her feel more uncomfortable than she does now.” With that, he took his moped key and helmet. Then he went to the market. _‘It’s just buying sanitary pads for Hiro. It wouldn’t get any worse than that, right?’_ he thought as he was on the way to the market.

**-oOo-**

Okay. So, Tadashi was really wrong. It got worse as soon as he reached the sanitary kits aisle. His face went paled. He felt like he was having a nightmare right now.

Right in front of him, there were so many sanitary pads with different kinds and from different brands. He didn’t know what to choose. Heck, he didn’t even know what the differences were. He groaned. He felt stupid because he didn’t even ask what kind of pads he needed to buy for Hiro.

Tadashi took out his phone and dialed Hiro’s number. After a few rings, she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hiro.”

“Why are you calling me by phone? Aren’t you with aunt Cass downstairs right now?”

“No. I’m at the market right now. Aunt Cass said the pad she gave to you was the last one she had and she forgot to buy you new ones.”

“I see.”

“So, what kind of pads do you need?”

“How should I know? I’m wearing the one she gave to me. And really, it’s not comfortable. I feel like there is a bump on my underwear.”

“A bump?”

“Yeah. Just ask aunt Cass. And buy me the ones that won’t make me feel like there is a bump on my underwear again. See you soon.”

She hung up at him. He thought for a while now. Hiro was right. He should have asked aunt Cass, not her. She was the one who gave her the pad after all. So, he dialed up aunt Cass’s number.

“Hello, Tadashi?”

“Hey, aunt Cass. I want to ask you something. What kind of pads should buy for Hiro? There are so many of them here.”

“Have you asked Hiro?”

“Yeah. But she said that I should ask you, not her. And she said she wasn’t comfortable with the one she is wearing now. She said it feels like there is a bump on her underwear.”

“Hmm, I see. Well, just buy the ultra slim pads. And considering that it’s her first period, I guess it will be better if you get her the night pads. I think the ones with 29 centimeters long is enough. Oh, buy the ones with wings so it won’t wrinkle when she moves around. I will hang up now. I don’t want the foods to get burnt. Bye.”

She hung up. Tadashi felt more confused right now. _‘Ultra slim pads? Night pads? 29 centimeters long? And with wings?! Why does a pad need wings on it?!”_

He groaned. He stared at those sanitary pads in front of him. His face grimaced. He felt like as if those sanitary pads were mocking and laughing at him right now. He ran a hand down on his face. He sighed as bit his lower lip as he thought about something.

_‘Maybe even the universe is laughing at me now.’_

**-oOo-**

Aunt Cass was laughing at Tadashi, who was having his head on the dining table. The three of them were having dinner. Hiro was munching her food as she listened to what her brother went through two hours ago in the market. She felt pity toward him, but she needed the clean pads too, anyway.

“Come one, Tadashi. It’s not that bad. Besides, it was a good experience for your future after you marry someone. I’m sure you need an experience like this when you buy another sanitary pads for your wife. Or even your daughter,” aunt Cass said, trying her best not to laugh again.

“But that won’t happen anytime soon, aunt Cass,” he frowned at her.

“Dashi, was it really that bad?” Hiro asked.

“Of course it was. Some girls and the cashier were laughing at me! Maybe even the universe was laughing at me!” he said in frustration.

“Well, at least you got me the right and comfortable pads in your first time,” Hiro said as she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her food.

“Good. Because I don’t want to go back there and buy you another one again! Ugh, what a horrible day today.”

Aunt Cass laughed at him again, “You’re too exaggerating, Tadashi.” He frowned at her again. After aunt Cass’s laughter died down, Tadashi sighed in exhaustion.

“Hey, aunt Cass?”

“Hm?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Please, don’t make me go buy those hideous sanitary pads ever again!”_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oh, come one, Tadashi! They are not hideous like what you think, lol. Maybe I can make you wear one soon? Lol. *Gets a glare from Tadashi* *Gulped hard* Ah, anyway, I have always wanted to make a story where a guy must go to a market and buy a pack of sanitary pads whether it’s for his mom, siblings, or even girlfriend. I heard it’s an embarrassing thing guys always try to avoid. And I remembered on how my boyfriend actually proved it to me, lol xD.  
> Also, thank you for Anonymous7 and YaoiFlavouredMacaron for the birthday greetings! It made me really happy, remembering on how few the people who remembered my birthday in real life. Well, as much as it was a sad thing to me, I was really happy to see the Big Hero 6 tv series opening at midnight right on my birthday! Thank you Disney! Best birthday ever! And I hope we can see the sequel movie soon. I really miss seeing Tadashi and how I wish Hiro and Tadashi will reunite again.  
> Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Don’t forget to leave a review! Until next time~


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 4**

It was ten in the morning and Hiro was getting ready. She and Tadashi would go to the mall along with the gang. She knew how eager Honey and Gogo were to dress her up. She actually could refuse to join in. But, what was the fun on being left behind at home and doing nothing?

She looked at herself through the mirror. She wore a knee-length light blue dress with flowers pattern on the end of the dress and a red flat shoes with black tiny ribbon each. She didn’t wear a make up. Even a thin layer of powder. She looked really stunning with her natural beauty.

“Hiro, are you ready?” Tadashi shouted at her from downstairs. “Yeah, just wait a minute!”

She put in her phone and wallet into the small dark brown satchel she got from Honey. That girl really knew fashion, didn’t she? She then walked downstairs and met up with Tadashi who was waiting for her in front of the café. He was sitting on his moped while playing with his phone. Tadashi wore a black v-neck shirt that hugged his body perfectly, dark brown jeans, and red sneakers. Hiro’s face flushed a bit.

_‘They were right. I do have a really hot big brother. No wonder every woman he passes will have the love-struck-eyes with them.’_

Tadashi noticed her presence and put his phone into his pocket. “Hop on,” he said. But after a while, he asked, “You’re wearing a short, aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am. I don’t want my skirt to flips up and show whatever it is inside to the world, you bonehead,” she scoffed at him. “Good,” he nodded. Hiro hopped onto the moped and soon they drove away to the mall.

**-oOo-**

The gang was waiting for the siblings at the entrance. They were chatting about things. Until Gogo saw them, “Finally.” The others looked up and waited for them with sign of relief.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Tadashi apologized. Fred just shrugged, “Don’t worry, dude! We just arrived like ten minutes ago.”

“What took you so long?” Gogo asked, popping her bubblegum.

Tadashi gestured his thumb toward Hiro, “Well, this little missy here was having a hard time on choosing what to wear today.” Hiro elbowed him and glared at him. He just chuckled at her.

Honey was squealing as she took so many pictures of Hiro with her phone. She frowned at her, “Honey, please no taking my pictures. It’s really embarrassing!”

“Aaaawww, come one, Hiro! You look beautiful!” Honey said gleefully.

“Well, if we didn’t know you two are siblings, we might mistaken you as couple to be honest,” Wasabi said.

“What?!” Hiro’s face reddened, and so did Tadashi’s. The gang chuckled at the siblings’ cute reaction. Then they headed inside the mall.

The mall was a bit crowded. It was Sunday after all. Not only families or friends, but there are couples here and there as well. The girls, except Hiro, said that they MUST go to the clothing stores first. The boys knew really well. Those girls wanted to dress up the poor little lady.

They sighed as they hoped it wouldn’t take long. Girls were known about taking a really long time when it comes to clothes shopping. The three of them groaned when they saw them headed inside to a boutique. They headed inside as well and sat on the available seats. They let out a sigh, again.

_‘Waiting for girls on clothes shopping is sure a tiring hell activity for men.’_

**-oOo-**

Three hours.

The guys had waited for that three long hours. Sure, they just sat there, on the bench inside the boutique. But sitting down like that for three hours while waiting the girls clothes shopping and dress-up activity was exhausting them to death. They looked like zombies. If you have a high imagination, you could see flies flying around them. And maybe, some vultures were also watching them from their behind.

They could just go out and do men things. Like going to the man zone, buying toys or man clothes, playing arcades in the game center, or just roaming around the mall until the girls has finished their ‘hell’ activities. The problem was, they couldn’t. Or more precisely, they didn’t ‘dare’. Yes, they didn’t dare.

Fred and Wasabi didn’t dare to leave because of their girlfriends. Fred was dating with Honey, while Wasabi was dating with Gogo. Odd couples, yes. They had ever tasted their girlfriends’ wrath because of leaving them when the girls went clothes and make up shopping, and they didn’t want that to happen again. As for Tadashi, he saw how scary Hiro’s glare toward him earlier. As if she told him through her deadly glare that if he leave her, he would definitely taste her wrath later.

They sighed. They really wanted to go out. But too scared of the ‘thing’ that might come to them afterward. They had no choice, but to stayed still and cramped up on the bench they were sitting on. Better safe than sorry. Right?

Meanwhile, with the girls. They, except Hiro of course, looked like they were having fun with their clothes shopping. And trying on the clothes they found ‘eye-catching’ to them. Hiro felt exhausted. Now he knew why guys really ‘hate’ accompanying their girlfriends for clothes shopping.  It really was exhausting.

Moreover, much to her horror, Honey and Gogo never failed on making her tried on the clothes they found ‘cute’ for her. Well, she somehow found some clothes she liked. But she didn’t admit it. It would be really embarrassing if she admit it especially in front those girls. Even though she was currently a ‘girl’ now, she still had her ‘guy’s pride’ in her. She just sighed.

**-oOo-**

Ten minutes later, Gogo approached them. She gestured Tadashi to follow him. So, he followed her. And the other guys followed them behind. They went outside the boutique. The guy’s were wondering why.

Gogo turned around and faced Tadashi. “Tadashi, I need you to go to the health store on the lower ground and buy Hiro a clean pad,” Gogo said.

“What?!” Tadashi didn’t believe at what he just heard. “You heard me. Hiro said the pad she is wearing now is starting to feel uncomfortable. So go buy her a new one,” she explained nonchalantly.

“Why me?! You can go and buy her a new pad by yourself. You know how embarrassing it is for a guy to buy something like a sanitary pad!”

“Well, I need to go somewhere to buy something else for her.”

“Okay, then. Whatever it is, we switch! You go buy that new pad, and I will go buy whatever it is you need to buy for her. And that’s final!” Tadashi said as he folded his arms on his chest.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Gogo sighed as she shook her head, “Alright, then, if you say so.” Tadashi smiled, looked like he was satisfied and grateful that he didn’t need to face another embarrassment in his life. But unfortunately, it didn’t last long. Luck was not on his side today.

“Okay, we switch. I will go and buy the new pad. And as for you, go to the woman’s underwear section and buy a new underwear for Hiro. Meet me here as soon as you finish buying that.” After she finished, she walked away. Leaving Tadashi who stood frozen in shock.

Fred and Wasabi also looked shock. They mouth gaped open, looking in disbelief. They just didn’t believe on what they just heard from Gogo. Now, looking at their frozen friend, they felt pity toward him. “Good luck,” they whispered as they patted the guy’s shoulders.

Tadashi came back to reality. And he grabbed his friends’ collars. Dragging them along with him toward the woman’s underwear section.

**-oOo-**

“Oh, man! What did I dream last night?” the first thing Wasabi said after they went into the woman’s underwear section.

Their faces’ went pale at the sight in front of them. For Tadashi, it was worse than the sanitary kit aisle where he bought Hiro a new pack of sanitary pads last night. The sight in front of them was another ‘hell’ they must face. Right in front of them, there were so many kinds of underwear. Their face grimaced at the sight.

They looked around them. And to their relief, the section was deserted. No girls around, except the saleswomen and the cahier. The three guys went to one of the underwear aisles and started looking a ‘normal’ underwear.

“Wow, too much lace on this one. How can women feel comfortable wearing something like this?” Wasabi asked, holding up a pink underwear with lace on his hands.

“Man, I don’t know about this one. But, this looks like some strings sewn together. And there is a triangle shape at the down part. Is this even an underwear?” Fred blurted out his opinion while holding up a yellow g-string on his hands.

Tadashi was just silent while holding up a sexy-net-like-underwear. His face grimaced again and put down the one he had in his hand. “Ugh, you know what? Girls’ clothes and underwear are really confusing with their many shapes. Most of them have weird shapes, too,” Tadashi said. And the other two guys nodded in agreement.

Tadashi averted his gaze toward another direction. And he saw a set of underwear that catch his attention. He took a look closely. It was a set of frilly bra and panties in baby blue color and had bears pattern on it. ‘I think Hiro will look cute in this,’ Tadashi thought absentmindedly. But he blushed after he realized at what he just thought and he shook that thought away.

Suddenly, they heard giggles around them. They looked at the source of the giggles and saw some girls and saleswomen around them. They were giggling at them. They even heard some whispers like _“Wow, look at them. They have the guts to hold some underwear!”_ , _“Are they perverts?”_ , _“Do you think they are fantasizing about their girlfriends in those underwear?”_ , and others they didn’t even want to hear.

Their faces were blushing madly in embarrassment. Tadashi immediately grabbed an underwear he saw and considered ‘normal’ and took it to the cashier to pay it. After that, the guys hurriedly went out from the ‘hell’ called woman’s underwear section.

**-oOo-**

Gogo, Honey, and Hiro were talking about something in front of the boutique they were in earlier when they saw the guys walking toward them with red faces. When they reached the girls, Tadashi immediately shoved the paper bag to Hiro. “What is this?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Don’t you need an underwear right now?” he asked back in confusion.

“No. I don’t need one. Besides, who said that I need a new underwear anyway?”

Hiro and the guys heard some snickers from Gogo and Honey. Tadashi couldn’t believe it. Gogo and Honey just tricked them!

“HONEY! GOGO! HOW DARE YOU TRICKED US LIKE THAT!” Tadashi shouted at them, both in anger and embarrassment. The two girls just burst out in laughter. Laughing at the looks on the guys’ faces.

**-oOo-**

And back at home, Tadashi got another episode of laughter from Aunt Cass. Her laughter lasted for five hours long. Tadashi could only frown at her while his head was on the dining table, again. He was too exhausted because of today’s embarrassing event. He couldn’t believe it. He just had two embarrassing moments within two days in a row!

“Aunt Cass, please stop laughing at me already!” Tadashi whined at her.

“I’m sorry, Tadashi. It’s just really funny,” Aunt Cass said between her laughter.

Tadashi frowned, “It’s not funny. I even heard some girls were wondering if I was some kind of pervert!”

“A handsome pervert?” Aunt  Cass teased him, still laughing at him. “And it’s a compliment,” she added.

He groaned, “I will never take it as a compliment! Ugh, I feel like my life has been ruined because of this!”

“Um, Tadashi?” Hiro called him, eyes were glued to the phone in her hand. “What?” His head was still on the dining table.

“I think you need to look at the group chat now,” she told him.

Tadashi raised his eyebrow in confusion. He took out his phone from his pocket and opened the group chat. His face suddenly turned into a horror. He saw some ‘unbelievable’ things. Some things he wished he never saw.

In the group chat, Gogo sent some photos of him, Fred, Wasabi when they were in the woman’s underwear section. There was a photo of them holding up some underwear in their hands. There was also a photo of him staring at the baby blue frilly set of bra and panties. And some other photos while they were in there.

“You weren’t fantasizing about me in that frilly underwear, right, _pervert nii-chan_?” Hiro smirked at him. She was clearly just teasing him. But for Tadashi, it was more like he was being humiliated by his ‘little sister’ and those embarrassing photos. Tadashi felt like his world was crumbling down.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!” Tadashi screamed out loud, burying his face with his hands. His scream was loud enough to startled Mochi and made him fell down from the desk he slept on before the scream. Oh, poor little fat cat.

And unknown to him, Hiro secretly saved those photos to her phone and made a back-up in somewhere else, just in case if Tadashi finds out and deletes all of them from her phone.

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t feel really satisfied with this chapter, actually. I feel like it’s missing ‘something’. And for me, this chapter is not as funny as it is in my head. Maybe I really have the trouble on putting the moment into words. :/
> 
> Looking at the reviews really boost up my motivation to write. So thank you for the reviews! xD
> 
> And also, if you have an idea for this story, please let me know! I would love to hear your idea for this story. Besides, I need some inspirations for the upcoming chapters. Don’t forget to leave a review! Until next time~


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hiro screams loudly one morning, terrified to see that he has changed into a “girl”. Now, he must tries to spend his time as girl until God-knows-when while his older brother and friends are trying to solve this problem.
> 
> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 5**

Tadashi was sleeping peacefully on his bed. The horrible event that happened yesterday drained all of his energy. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. And sleeping was the one thing he really needed the most at the moment. He even had a nice dream that could make him forget yesterday’s event. Sadly, that nice dream and peaceful sleep were interrupted by a kick on his butt.

_THUD!_

He groaned. He opened his eyes slowly. He realized someone had kicked him out of the bed. He slowly got up from the floor, ready to lay down on his bed and get back to sleep. When he stood up, he saw someone’s silhouette beside his bed. It was Hiro, looking grumpy, or more precisely, she was glaring at him.

“Hiro, what the hell?! Did you just kick me out from my bed?” he asked, rubbing the spot where Hiro kicked him.

“Can you stop your snore?! You were snoring, too loud! I’m trying to get some sleep here!” she yelled at him.

“I didn’t snore.”

“Oh, yes, you did! Too loud that even I could hear your snore in my dream! If you snore again, I will make sure your ass will be flattened by my kicks and you will kiss the floor for the rest of your life!”

When she finished her yell, she stomped back to her side. He could hear her grunting some harsh words before she got back to her bed and sleep. Tadashi’s jaw wide opened. He looked at Hiro’s back with disbelief. His little sister just kicked him out of bed on the butt and accused him for snoring too loud.

“But I didn’t snore,” he muttered in a low voice, defending himself. He sighed and laid back on his bed. He looked at the clock on his desk and it was still 3:12 am. He groaned and Hiro’s words were still ringing in his ears. He was really sure that he didn’t snore. But then again, doubt came to his mind.

_‘Or did I?’_

**-oOo-**

Aunt Cass was humming while making some pancakes for their breakfast. Hiro was the first to come down for breakfast. Which was rare because Hiro usually wouldn’t wake up and come down for breakfast before Tadashi wakes her up and drags her down so she wouldn’t skip breakfast. Although, she looked a bit grumpy this morning.

“Good morning, sweetie!”

“Good morning, Aunt Cass,” she greeted her back, seemed to hold back her voice.

Aunt Cass noticed this. She was about to ask her when she saw Tadashi walked down, yawning. “Good morning, Tadashi!”

“Good morning, Aunt Cass,” he greeted her back after he let out a sighed. Now Aunt Cass seemed to be more confused. She wondered what happened to them. But she let it slide for a while because she didn’t want the pancakes get burnt. When she finished, she turned around and asked, “What sauce do you want for your pancakes?”

“Honey, please.”

“I want chocolate sauce.”

“Okay!” Aunt Cass poured the requested sauces to the pancakes and served them to the siblings. “Here you go. Honey for Tadashi, chocolate for Hiro, and strawberry for me! Alright, eat up!” she said cheerfully as she sat down on her seat. They started to eat their breakfast. But when they were only half way of eating the pancakes, Aunt Cass noticed the odd faces on her nephew and niece.

“What’s with the face?”

They raised their eyebrows.

“You two have these odd faces. Is there a problem?”

“I didn’t get a nice sleep because Tadashi was snoring too loud,” Hiro grumbled.

“I didn’t snore. And I didn’t get a nice sleep, too, because a moody girl suddenly kicked my butt till I fell from my bed in the middle of a really nice dream,” Tadashi retorted.

Hiro snorted, “A really nice dream, huh? I didn’t even get that because your snore haunted my dream! Oh, wait. ‘Haunted’ is not quite the right word. But more than to ‘assaulted’!”

“Like I said, I didn’t snore.”

“So, whose snore was that? Mochi’s? Or the roach’s?”

“What roach?” Tadashi asked in confusion.

“The roach who travelled around on your head last night,” Hiro answered, albeit nonchalantly.

Tadashi’s face turned pale, “Why did you let it on my head?! Why didn’t you kill it?!”

“I would. But it would cost you an insect spray on your face, dummy. Or a beautiful purple spot on your face because I actually planned on killing it with a hammer.” Tadashi’s face became paler.

“That’s harsh, Hiro. But was there really a roach on his head last night?” Aunt Cass asked, wincing at the options Hiro told Tadashi.

Hiro waved her hand with the fork in it, “Nah! I was only kidding.” She turned to her right and glared at Tadashi, “But I didn’t lie about Tadashi’s annoying loud snore.”

“But I didn’t sno-”

“Yes, you did!” Hiro interjected.

Looking at the sight, Aunt Cass sighed. “Alright, no fighting while we’re eating. Tadashi, finish your pancakes now. You’ll be late if you don’t finish it soon. And Hiro, I know you’re having a mood swing right now, so finish yours and I will give you your favorite chocolate cake from the café after this.”

“Fine,” Hiro huffed. Tadashi didn’t say anything and just continued eating his pancakes. When he finished, he gave Aunt Cass a last hug and went to school. When Hiro had finished hers, as promised, Aunt Cass gave her a slice of her favorite chocolate cake. She then brought it to her room.

On her bed, she took a bite of the cake and munched it slowly. She stared down on the cake, then let out a sigh.

“I’m bored. But this cake is good. But I’m still bored. I need someone to yell at. Tadashi is at school now and I’m not in the mood to go there.” She sighed again, “I must wait till dinner then.”

Hiro pouted, couldn’t wait for her big brother to come home soon.

**-oOo-**

“You look like a zombie,” Fred blurted out his mind when he saw Tadashi. Tadashi just glanced at him for while, then he had his head on the table in his private lab. Fred raised his eyebrow. He took another stool nearby and sat next to Tadashi.

He patted Tadashi’s shoulder. “What’s up? Looks like you were having a hard time?” Tadashi groaned, “Well, yeah. I didn’t have enough sleep last night after Hiro suddenly kicked my butt till I fell down to the floor.”

“Why did she do that?”

“She said I was snoring too loud so she decided to kick her big brother.” He sat straight and rubbed the spot here Hiro had kicked him, “And somehow it still feels hurt.”

Fred tilted his head, “Did she kick you with high heels on?”

“No. And I’m pretty grateful for that.”

Not long after that, Gogo, Honey, and Wasabi came in. “Whoah, Tadashi, man, you look like a zombie!” Wasabi said. Tadashi only sighed at the comment.

“Didn’t sleep last night?” Gogo asked.

“Maybe he had a nightmare because of the photos you sent last night,” Honey told Gogo, smiling in pity for Gogo’s victims last night.

The guys groaned. “Now, you pulled a bad trigger there, Honey,” Wasabi said, looking desperate. “Yeah. I can’t believe you two tricked us like that. Do you know how embarrassing it was to be in a woman’s underwear section?” Fred added. Gogo only smirked at them, while Honey was grinning.

“You two only got one embarrassing moment. Me? I got two!” Tadashi exclaimed, slumping down more on his swivel chair.

Gogo smirked again, “Oh, yeah. Plus the pads moment.”

“Maybe we could ask you to buy some for us if we suddenly have an emergency. You have the experience after all,” Honey added.

“Don’t you dare!” Tadashi snapped at them, pointing a finger toward them. While the girls were laughing at the frowning Tadashi, the other two guys were busy praying so that they wouldn’t have to have an experience in buying sanitary pads on the market like Tadashi, ever.

And eventually, after Tadashi told the girls about what Hiro did last night, the girls also told him that Hiro might be having a mood swing right now since she was still on her period. Just like what Aunt Cass said this morning. They warned him about being careful with the words he would say or things he would do to her. Girls on period were really sensitive, and it could be worse when they were having a mood swing. Especially if the girl had a wild mood swing. So, they gave him some advices so he could prepare himself and survive till the end of Hiro’s period.

**-oOo-**

Aunt Cass walked upstairs and saw Hiro rolling on the floor. “Honey, what are you doing?” Hiro looked up to her, “Rolling on the floor.” Aunt Cass asked again, “Why?”

“I’m bored,” Hiro huffed.

“Don’t you want to do something to get rid of your boredom, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, do it.”

“I can’t.”

“Why is that?”

“Because Tadashi is not here right now?”

Aunt Cass raised her eyebrow, “So? What do you want to do with your big brother? Inventing a new thing?”

Hiro shook her head, “No.”

“Then?”

“I’m bored. I want to yell at him but he’s not here, and I’m not in the mood to go to his lab today!” she whined as she started rolling on the floor again. Aunt Cass sweat-dropped. Never once in her life she ever heard about a girl who wants to yell at her big brother to get rid of her boredom.

“And why do you want to yell at him?”

“I don’t know.” Hiro sat up and pouted, “He is really annoying today and needs to be yell at.”

“So…, you want to yell at him for no reason?” Hiro nodded, still pouting cutely. “But don’t worry. I’m sure there will be something that can be a reason, so I could yell at him again. I like to see his expression. Just like this morning. It was fun, and hilarious.”

Aunt Cass sweat-dropped again. She stared at her currently-niece in disbelief. She let out a sigh. _‘I hope Tadashi could survive till the end of Hiro’s period.’_

**-oOo-**

“I’m home!” Tadashi announced at the front door. He walked upstairs and saw Hiro on the couch, snacking. “Oh, welcome home, Tadashi! Right in time. Our dinner is almost ready,” Aunt Cass said from behind the kitchen counter.

“What’s for dinner, Aunt Cass?”

“It’s baked mac and cheese! Oh, I also baked some small milk pies for dessert. I’m cooling them in the fridge so it will taste more delicious!”

Those made Tadashi’s mouth drooling. Suddenly, his stomach growled, demanding for the foods Aunt Cass made for dinner. Tadashi blushed, while Aunt Cass chuckled. “Change your clothes now. Dinner will be ready in five minutes,” Aunt Cass said as she opened up the oven and took out the freshly baked mac and cheese.

“Okay!”

Tadashi hurriedly went to his room and changed his clothes. He washed his face first before coming down for dinner. And there, he saw Hiro already sitting down on her seat. He smiled and took a seat next to her.

“So, how’s your day?” Tadashi asked. His right hand was sustaining his jaw.

Hiro pouted, “Boring!”

Aunt Cass put the plates of baked mac and cheese and glasses of cool water on the table for them. They started to eat their dinner. They talked about things that happened today. Well, except for Hiro. She was mostly silent, seemed serious eating her dinner. And when they had done their dinner, as Aunt Cass said, she took out some small milk pies for dessert.

At some point, Tadashi noticed that when he and Aunt Cass had barely finished their first milk pie, Hiro already had her third pie. Tadashi snickered at this. Hiro noticed him snickering at her and raised her eyebrow, “What?”

“You know, I saw you snacking before dinner. And now, you’re already eating your third pie. Are you really that hungry?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Somehow I feel like I want to eat all day.”

“What did you eat today?”

“Just the chocolate cake Aunt Cass promised this morning. And some donuts, two deluxe BLTs, spaghetti, three bars of dark chocolate, chocolate eggrolls, a bucket of gummy bears, and just before dinner I had a blueberry cheesecake.”

“Actually,” Aunt Cass added, “It wasn’t ‘some donuts’. You ate almost two dozens of donuts, Hiro.”

Tadashi’s jaw dropped. “Wow,” then he chuckled at her, “You know what, baby sist? You should stop eating so many. You could gain some more weight if you keep eating like a pig!”

“What?!”

“I think you look fatter already,” Tadashi burst out laughing. A tear rolled down on his cheek because of laughing too much. When he was done laughing, he noticed Aunt Cass wasn’t sitting on her chair anymore. He realized she was hiding while peeking at them from behind the kitchen counter. Heck, even mochi who was cuddling around his feet earlier had gone, too, hiding under the coffee table in the living room.

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. Before he could ask her what’s going on, he suddenly feel an extremely cold and dark aura. It came from next to him. **“ _Nii-chan_ ,”** Hiro called, her voice sounded deep and dark. Tadashi felt some sweats were rolling down.

He gulped hard before he slowly turned around to face his little sister. What he saw made his blood drained from his face. A really dark aura emitted around Hiro. Her eyes were staring at him like a predator looking at its prey. Her smile, somehow, felt dangerously false sweet.

**_“Did you just say that I’m fatter?”_ **

Tadashi was ready to run away. But luck was not on his side again. Hiro managed to grip his shirt before he could run away. She was still smiling at him with that dangerous false sweet. There was no way out!

**_“Where are you going, nii-chan?”_ **

He gulped hard again, trembling on his spot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_‘Oh, God, please save me!’_

**-oOo-**

And for the record, Tadashi Hamada, who was a black belt in karate, got beaten up by his own little sister. Now, he was lying on the floor, looking as if his soul had come out from his body.

**-oOo-**

_Tadashi Hamada’s Journal_

_Today’s lesson of life: Never, ever, tell a girl that she is getting fatter. Especially when she’s on her period. She will kill you. But, if those words accidentally slipped out from your mouth, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_

_Lesson: LEARNED!_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Wow, it took me 26 days to finish this chapter. I only got a few more kudos and bookmarked. But that’s fine! At least I know there are still so many readers who read this story, and I appreciate it!
> 
> By the waaaaayyy, I heard that the tv series will come out on 10 November (did I write it right?)! Oh man! I can’t wait to watch it! The tv series itself has 2 seasons so on that date, the first season will be aired first and soon after that the second season. But I’m still hoping they will announce the sequel movie soon, though. I really miss Tadashi. And I really want to see him reunite again with Hiro and Aunt Cass and the gang. *sobbing in the corner, staring down at Tadashi’s smiling photo*
> 
> Anyway, don’t forget to leave a review and kudos! Until next time~


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the story of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” by SaturnXK.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Day 6**

Finally, after three days full of moodiness and pain, Hiro’s period had ended. She felt so light. No more cravings. No more mood swings. And most importantly, no more pads!

Tadashi had gone to campus around three hours ago. And since she felt bored, she decided to go to the ‘nerd school’ to visit her ‘nerdy brother’. She chuckled at the ‘nerdy brother’ part. The mega nerd of San Fransokyo. Nerd king of all nerds in the whole world.

She got in a tram and looked outside. The surrounding was always busy and crowded. Not that she care. But it looked different from a girl’s perspective somehow. Like how clothes stores and food stalls lined up on the roadsides. Yeah, girls liked going for shopping.

Oh, she found an interesting food stall there! She saw some people holding the food they bought from that place. They looked really delicious! She wiped her drools. Maybe she could ask Tadashi to buy something there when he’s done with his classes.

**-oOo-**

Unfortunately, the good mood she got a while ago suddenly vanished. Replaced by anger. Or maybe jealousy? She couldn’t really describe how she felt right now. Right in front of her, she saw Tadashi, her _dearest_ big brother, with a girl.

That girl was clinging on his left arm. It seemed that they were talking about something. And laughing. They looked happy. But it boiled her blood at the same time.

 _‘Who the hell is that girl?! Is she flirting with Tadashi?!’_ she scowled in her thought.

She secretly followed them from behind and tried her best to not get caught. Though she was pretty sure she kinda looked suspicious there. When they were near a branched hallway, they departed. But that flirtatious girl did something that made Hiro wanted to punched her hard. That girl kissed Tadashi’s cheek before she left with a giggle.

_That girl kissed her big brother!_

_How dare she to kiss her big brother like that!_

Even though just on the cheek, Hiro didn’t like it. And her giggle, it sounded like a wicked witch voice to her. No, no, no. Tadashi must not have a girlfriend! At least, not so soon.

**-oOo-**

“Tadashi!” Hiro called out as she ran toward Tadashi.

Tadashi who was just about to open the lab door, turned around with a surprised look on his face. “Hiro? What are you doing here?” She raised her eyebrow, “What? Can’t I visit my big brother here?”

He shook his head, “Not that. You’re still having your period. I’m sure your abdomen still hurt. You need rest,” Tadashi told him, worry was evident on his face.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s already finished. No more pad me so yaaayyy!”

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled her hair, “Good for you, then. But please don’t say the pad thing that loud because we’re not the only ones here.”

Realization hit her. She gulped and turned slowly. He was right. There were some guys around them, looking at her. Some looking at her weirdly, and some others with reddening face. She blushed and immediately pushed Tadashi really hard into his private lab so she wouldn’t embarrass herself more. While her brother just laughed at her.

“It seems that you’re having _fun_ ,” Hiro grumbled, emphasizing the fun word.

“Aaawww,” Tadashi cooed, “Don’t sulk like that, little sister. I’m not having fun with your embarrassing moment earlier. But it was funny. Next time, look your surrounding first before saying private things like wearing pads.”

“Hhmmph!” Hiro pouted as she looked away. “By the way, I think I saw you with a girl earlier. Who’s she?”

Tadashi stopped on his track. “You saw us? Well, that’s just Linda. I shared one of my classes with her.”

“And the kiss?”

That question made Tadashi’s face blushed a bit. “You..you saw that, too?!”

Hiro only stared at him with narrowing eyes. She did look unimpressed. Tadashi looked nervous. He glanced down to his mint colored sneakers while rubbing the back of his neck. This made Hiro’s anger lit up again inside. But she chose not to show it.

“Well, I kinda have a crush on her. A bit. And I heard she also likes me. But, uh, I don’t know.”

She didn’t like it. Not a single bit.

“What do you see in her actually? I thought your type is someone that looks like me.”

Tadashi was taken aback when Hiro said the last part. “Yeah, I know. Maybe because she’s a nice girl? I don’t really know, though. It’s like she has her own charm. Anyway, let’s not talk about my love life here. You’re still too young to know about that,” he said, ruffling Hiro’s hair.

“I don’t think I’m too young to know about that love thing.” Hiro shrugged. Then she looked at her big brother teasingly, “Maybe there will be a time where I suddenly bring my boyfriend to the house and introduce him to you?  I could even try to have a date in the café for once.”

By the time she finished her words, she felt like she heard a loud thunder. It made her flinch and wondering if it was just her imagination. She looked outside the window and the sky was clear. So how could she hear a loud thunder when it was sunny outside? Weird.

**“Hiro….”**

Hiro froze on her spot. She turned to see Tadashi. But suddenly, she was pinned to the wall. And, she was trapped between a pair of strong arms, belong to her big brother. The dark aura around him made Hiro gulped hard.

“You,” Tadashi started,”..are **NOT** allowed to have a boyfriend anytime soon. Not without my permission or with someone I don’t approve. If you dare to do it, even after I warned you, I will have no choice but to punish you. Do you understand?”

The smile looked wrong. Terribly wrong. It was a sweet smile. But it was also a dangerous smile at the same time. She never knew there was a scary side of his protectiveness.

“I said…, **do you understand, dear little sister?** ” Tadashi repeated, narrowing his eyes to the girl he trapped.

Now his voice sounded deep, and scarier. Even sounded more dangerous than the previous one. Hiro shuddered in fear. With one more gulp, Hiro answered him, “Y-yes, big brother.”

Just like that, the scary dark aura around Tadashi disappeared. He smiled again. This time, it was a real sweet smile. As if her answer was the spell to cast away evilness. Tadashi turned back to normal.

He nodded in satisfy, “Good. You’re still too young to be in a relationship.” He ruffled Hiro’s hair before he grabbed a thick book and shoved it into his satchel. “Anyway, I have a class in a few minutes. Stay here, and be a good little girl.”

“Hey, don’t treat me like a little kid!”

Tadashi only laughed and ruffled Hiro’s hair again. Soon, he walked out from his lab. Leaving Hiro all alone.

“Well, I guess I can dig some information regarding the girl who dares to get close to my dear big brother. And let’s see if that Linda girl is as nice as how Tadashi said she is.”

A smirk on her face, was a sign of something bad would happen anytime soon.

**-oOo-**

Really, it was a natural thing to see Hiro tinkering with something in Tadashi’s lab while the said big brother was having his classes these days. But Gogo found it rather amusing when she saw Hiro tinkering with this evil aura surrounding her. She liked the girl. Totally the type of little sister she would love to have. And if she had that evil aura around her, Gogo knew Hiro had _something_ in her mind.

“Seems like you have something in your mind.”

The girl looked up, “Oh, hey, Gogo! Yup, I do have something in my mind right now.”

A pop sound came from the gum Gogo was chewing. “Mind to share that something? I have a hunch you got an interesting plan judging from your evil aura.”

“What do you mean evil aura?” Hiro tilted her head in confusion. “You might not know, but everyone will see that evil aura of yours eventually. So?” Gogo asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Fine. You know a girl named Linda? She shares a class with Tadashi.”

“Yup. Heard she has a crush on your big brother.”

Hiro snorted at it, “And Tadashi said he kind of having a crush on her, too. I don’t like her! She even dared to kiss Tadashi’s cheek this morning! Ugh! It took every bit of my energy not to smack her there with my shoe!”

“Same,” Gogo said. “I don’t like her, either. She is a bitch. She has this bad habit to date every guy she finds good looking enough, then dump the guy when she’s bored with him like the guy is just a piece of trash.”

Something clicked inside Hiro’s head. Like a switch being turned on. “How do you know this thing?”

Gogo shrugged as she leaned to the door and crossed her arms, “The rumor has been going around for a year now. Well, I happened to have a class with one of her ex, and heard he talked about Linda to his friends. His friends said she had another boyfriend just after an hour she broke up with that guy. Though it only lasted for two weeks before she dumped the other guy and hooked up with another new guy.”

She paused for a while, before she added another thing, “I’m not sure if Tadashi knows about this rumor. Even if he does, you know him. He never believes rumors judging other people until he sees it with his own eyes. Your brother is a good guy, too good if I must say. So I guess people might think it’s a no wonder if he falls for her and gets dumped like other guys later on. Linda is a two-faced girl, after all.”

The room suddenly felt colder. Gogo’s eyes widened when she realized what she just said triggered it. Hiro’s face turned darker. Clearly, she didn’t like the idea of her dearest big brother being played around and dumped like a trash by that bitch. Gogo usually the cool type. But this girl, even though Gogo didn’t show it, could make her shuddered in fear.

“Hey, Gogo.”

“What?”

“Mind telling me where that bitch usually hangs out?”

**-oOo-**

The cafeteria wasn’t that packed when Hiro entered the room with Gogo following her behind. She scanned the area and found the person she was looking on. Gogo felt like she must stop her before anything bad could happen. Too late, because Hiro already walked away. Gogo immediately texted Fred and told him to bring Tadashi to the cafeteria when Tadashi was back to the lab. Tadashi should be out of his class soon.

While Hiro, she walked to the girl she had been looking and heard her whining around about the assignment she got from one of her professors. “Oh, man! Professor Galle is sure nice. But all of his assignments are so damn hard! Is this even for bachelor degree? I think this one should be a subject for masters!”

“Oh, come on, Linda. You’re exaggerating thing. I know it’s hard, but you need to study harder if you don’t want to fail his class. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to meet Professor Granville for the entire summer, right?” her blonde haired friend said.

“Ugh, please no. I don’t want to spend my summer studying with her hawk eyes watching me! Geeze, I already have plan to go out with Tadashi this summer.”

Her brown haired girl raised her eyebrow at her, “So, you’re still into this guy? I thought he’s not your type.”

Linda rolled her eyes and waved her hand, “Oh, please! He’s sooo damn handsome! Good looking, nice, sweet, totally gentleman, I bet he will treat me like his queen if we really date! He’s totally my type.”

Her friends’ rolled their eyes.

“I don’t think you’re his type, though. He’s smart. I’m pretty sure he has a high standard, like dating a beautiful girl with big brain.”

“Martha is right, Linda. I think he would date someone like that tall blonde chemist he’s really close to. She’s got the look and brain.”

“Not you, too, Trice. I’m definitely beautiful, and smart! Besides, I’m pretty sure Tadashi has a crush on me.”

“What about Josh? You’re still dating him,” Martha said.

At the mention of the guy’s name, Linda snorted, “Oh, him? I’m gonna ditch him soon. I’m bored with him already.”

Trice only shook her head, “Again, huh? Anyway, just finish your assignment already.”

“Hey, I’m trying! Uugh, I hate this!”

Suddenly a hand grabbed her paper and took it away. “Hey! What are you doing with my paper?!” Linda turned around and shouted at Hiro who was standing behind her.

Hiro examined the paper for a while. Then an insulting smirk appeared on her face. “Oh, wow. I wonder how you even managed to get acceptance to this campus when you can’t even solve these simple equations. You are really dumb. And you even want to date Tadashi with that ugly face and small brain of yours?” Hiro snorted at her, “Yeah, right. Your friend was right. You didn’t even meet his standards.”

Linda’s face was flushed in anger, “Who the hell are you?! And don’t you dare mocking me!”

When she heard that, Hiro laughed and shoved the paper to Linda’s face. Earning a yelp from her. “Oh, I’m not mocking you. But if you really feel that way, then you are really dumb. You dream to date Tadashi when you can’t even solve a simple equation? Pfft, yeah, right!”

The woman stood up and pushed Hiro hard, making her stumbled to the back a bit. “I want to date Tadashi or not, is not your business. Oh, I think it’s you who dream to date him. Dream on! You’re just an ugly little girl compared to me. I can get his heart so easily. I can even make him mine now if I want to. I bet you will cry like a baby if he says yes in front of you.”

It’s like Linda wasn’t aware of her surrounding anymore. A lot of students in the cafeteria were watching them. Albeit they heard the harsh words she said to the little girl as well. Her friends tried to stop her, but to no avail, she didn’t. Linda just laughed mockingly at Hiro.

“Don’t be so sure about that, bitch. I’m really, _really_ , close to him. Closer than you can imagine. If he finds out about what you just said, I’m pretty sure he would never want to date you.”

Linda gritted her teeth. Her anger toward Hiro made her face even redder. Hiro caught a glimpse of someone entering the cafeteria from the corner of her eyes. _‘Perfect,’_ she thought, smirking in her mind. And just like that, Linda slapped Hiro’s face hard and pushed her until Hiro fell hard to the ground.

“You damn little bitch! How dare you-”

“Hiro!”

Linda and Hiro turned their gaze toward Tadashi, who stared at them with shock written on his face. Linda and her friends gasped in shock, too.

“Oh, hey, Tada-”

Tadashi ran passed her and went to Hiro’s side. “Hiro, are you okay?” Tadashi asked, worried for his little sister. Then he turned to look at Linda and glared at her, “How dare you to slap and push my little sister like that!”

More gasps could be heard. Especially from Linda. “Y-your little sister? But, Tadashi, she was-”

“Dashi, she’s so mean to me. You said she’s a nice girl. What kind of nice girl is she if she even has the gut to be rude to other person like that? I thought I could be friends with her because I trusted you when you said she’s a nice girl. But she slapped me, pushed me down, and called me bitch,” Hiro interrupted Linda with her hand on the cheek where Linda had slapped her.

Hiro started sobbing and Tadashi pulled her into his arms. Comforting her in his tight hug. Tadashi carried Hiro bridal style, with Hiro still sobbing on his shoulder while clinging on his neck. He looked at Linda with anger he was trying so hard to control. If he wasn’t, he might slap Linda, too. But fortunately, Tadashi was still a good guy even when he was angry.

“Linda, I thought you’re a nice and sweet person. Someone I thought I would love to date. I never believed the bad rumors about you here spread by others. But clearly, I was wrong. You really are not even a nice girl. I don’t want to get close to a person who hurt my little sister. Not even a date.”

After saying his venomous like words, he walked away and went out from the cafeteria while carrying Hiro with his arms. He could hear Linda started crying so loud behind. But Tadashi didn’t care. Linda had hurt Hiro. She had made Hiro cry, too. Someone like that was not even worth to date.

“Dashi..,” Hiro called him between her sobs.

“Yes?”

“Please.. don’t.. date someone.. like her. She’s.. so rude to.. me. I don’t want.. my big brother.. to date a.. rude girl.. like.. her.”

He felt his heart clenched inside him. “I won’t. I don’t want to date a girl who hurt you.”

“Can I.. be.. selfish?”

“Selfish? About what?”

Hiro didn’t immediately answer him. Tadashi waited patiently as he opened his lab door and sat on his swirl chair. Still with Hiro in his arms. He rubbed her back, trying to assure her that it was alright to say whatever in her mind right now.

“Please.. don’t date. I.. don’t want to.. lose.. my big brother. I don’t want.. to feel.. lonely. You’re.. the only.. one I.. have left. Please…?”

Those words, somehow made Tadashi felt really sad. Was it what she afraid of if he ever dated? Lonely? No! He wouldn’t have a single mind to make his only sibling felt lonely. Then again, if he did date, it’s true that he might have spent his times more with his girlfriend than with Hiro.

Hiro was the only one related to him by blood. The only one who had connection with his deceased parents. He had vowed to always put Hiro first before anything. Hiro also didn’t have anyone beside him. It wasn’t without reason for her to feel lonely if he didn’t have time for her anymore.

Just the thought of it made him even sadder. He couldn’t bear to see Hiro sad and lonely because of him. Tadashi tightened his embrace around Hiro’s body. Trying to tell her that he wasn’t going anywhere. That she was more important than anyone else.

“Hiro, it’s not selfish. If you don’t want me to have a girlfriend yet, it’s fine. You just need to tell me. You come first. You’re more important than any other girl in the whole world. I would even stay single forever if that makes you happy. I just want you to be happy.”

He could feel Hiro shook her head, “No. I want you to be happy, too. Just.. just don’t have a girlfriend anytime soon. Please? I still want to have you all for myself. Who else would be there for me if it’s not my own big brother?”

Tadashi could feel a smile on his face. “Okay. I promise you, I would never date a girl until you allow me to.”

“Thank, Dashi. I love you.”

“I love you, too, dearest baby sister.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Don’t call me a baby!”

**-oOo-**

Unbeknownst to Tadashi, Hiro smirked in his arms after he promised her not to date anyone.

_‘Mission: ACCOMPLISHED.’_

**-oOo-**

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi were watching a crying girl. Along with other students. No one except her friends was trying to comfort her. Yes, it was Linda who was crying. She was _rejected_ even before she confessed to Tadashi.

“Wow, never thought Tadashi could make a girl crying like that,” Wasabi stated.

“Yeah, me, too,” Honey said, agreed to Wasabi.

Fred glanced at Gogo, “So, that’s why you texted me to bring him here.”

She popped her gum before she answered him, “Yup. Well, a bitch like her deserves it anyway.” She turned around and walked toward the door. Before she went out of cafeteria, she took a quick glance to her friends, “By the way, wanna see the whole thing? I recorded it.”

“Sure!” They shrugged and then followed her out of cafeteria. Not caring for the crying girl behind them.

.

.

.

.

.

“Oh, and tell us the things before the cafeteria scene, too!” Fred added. Gogo smirked at him, “Sure thing.”

**-oOo-**

This information was known by a lot of students in SFIT.

_Tadashi Hamada was a nice guy. Anyone had a chance to get close to him. But one thing for sure. He’s an extremely protective big brother. You hurt his little sibling, then he would hate you for the rest of your life. Even if it’s just a single tiny scratch!_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just realized that I haven’t updated this story for almost a year! Well, ten months exactly. But, it’s still almost a year, right? Oh, tomorrow BH6 the series will start airing for US region. Does anyone feel excited about it?? 
> 
> By the way, I actually have two options in my mind on how to end this story. One, changing Hiro back as a guy again. Or two, let her be a girl for the rest of her life. Which one you prefer to read? 
> 
> Lastly, this is unedited. I almost lost half what I have written earlier because my laptop suddenly went blue and restarted itself. Really, I was on the verge of crying, thinking all the progress I have written tonight would be lost just after I almost finished writing it! Gladly, I only lost a little. Thanks to the auto-save setting. 
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Sooo, when I was continuing a requested fanfic, I suddenly found this one in my Big Hero 6 Fanfics folder. This should be a humour story with a touch of brotherly fluff (which is not my forte) but I’m not sure with that somehow. I don’t know when I will write the second chapter because I’m still intending to finish the requested story and a sequel one-shot first. So, I will just wait and see how the readers are going to react with this one for a while. Now, what do you think? Don’t forget to leave a review! Until next time~


End file.
